


Sugar and Honey

by MollyMaryMarie



Series: Wolfstar Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Little Angst I Guess??, But what else is new??, Fluff, I Mean Remus is in the Hospital, Love Confessions, Love Notes, Pining, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie
Summary: Sirius finds his planned confession to Remus interrupted by an unexpected injury.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698766
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	Sugar and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happysoulmentality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/gifts).



_Sugar and honey, is what I live for_   
_Sugar and honey, for the flavor_   
_Every little bitty thing you do_   
_Just makes me love you, Sugar and Honey._

“Where is he?” Sirius screamed as he barreled through the doors of the infirmary. Poppy was entirely unruffled, as Sirius’ dramatics occurred regularly every month.

“We’re here, Padfoot,” James called from the last bed, the one next to the window that overlooked the grounds. It was Remus’ favourite window. His body moved before his mind could instruct it to, and he reached the hospital bed in three, wide steps.

“ _Moony_ ,” Sirius breathed out, his voice unsteady, his head swimming at the sight of his best friend covered in blood. It shouldn’t have unsettled him this deeply. After all, Remus was injured frequently, every single full moon, always covered in his own blood.

This was different. Remus had never lost consciousness after a full moon, not once. Now, he was lying there with James was holding one hand, Peter holding the other, and Remus was not responding. The way his chest rose and fell with breath didn’t seem like enough – it seemed like a struggle, like a burden, and the air was moving too rapidly, too chaotically.

Sirius hadn’t been there when this happened. McGonagall had him stay after class because he had disrupted Transfiguration, but it hadn’t been intentional. Weeks ago, he’d assigned himself this date, Remus’ birthday, to tell him the truth. To tell Remus he loved him.

He’d written it all down, in words that were so much less poetic than Remus deserved. On this note, he recounted the moment he knew that he would never love anyone the way he loved Remus Lupin. A day the same as any other day, with the same classes and the same pranks and the same jokes. That day, Remus had leaned over in his seat, put his smiling lips to Sirius’ ear, and softly whispered, ‘ _I know what you’re going to ask, and I’ve already put half of my chocolate bar into the front pocket of your robes_.’ That was all it took. 

It wasn’t a striking revelation full of dread and terror and confusion. It was rich and sweet and bright, like the sugar and honey Remus added to his tea. It was wild and warm, like the smile on Remus’ face when he’d said it. It was comforting and even, like Remus’ hand in his.

So, he’d written down the most important message of his life, only to have McGonagall catch him in the act of delivering it. If she read it, he didn’t know. Because Remus had taken notice of how much Sirius had written, and he kept trying to get Sirius to tell him. Instead, with a rose blush blooming underneath Sirius’ pale skin, he promised later, later, later.

It was _later_ that Remus had fallen behind James and Peter on their way back to the dorms. It was later that Remus found himself alone, cornered by Snivellus and the Death Eaters that he called his friends. It was _later_ that, in a fight to get away, Remus had been on the wrong end of a _Confrigo_ curse, leaving him battered and bruised and barely breathing.

As Sirius knelt next to the bed, he took Remus’ hand in his, stifling the sob he felt building in his throat at the lifelessness in Remus’ grip, at the nearly blackened skin around Remus’ left eye, at the bandages around his forehead, soaked and crimson.

“Remus,” Sirius whispered, standing to his shaking feet so he could press his lips to Remus’ forehead, careful to avoid the scrapes, the bruises, the blood. “It’s _later_ ,” he said, sniffling through the flood of tears filling his voice. “I should’ve told you this sooner.”

With a nod, James and Peter stood, moving to wait for Sirius by the door. Because they knew. They had _always_ known. They’d seen the way Sirius looked at Remus with affection when they were in class, they’d seen the way Sirius tended to Remus after every moon, they’d seen the way Sirius put his hands into Remus’ pretending it was simply to warm them.

“That letter that Minnie took from me,” Sirius said, tears pooling in his eyes. “It was a confession, Moony. It was _my_ confession. To you.” He let out a short breath and it trembled on his lips, still pressed to Remus’ forehead. “Because I love you, Remus. I love you _so_ much.”

The tears slipped down his cheeks, splashing onto Remus’ skin and rolling down his temples, into the golden curls that were normally disheveled with touch but were now matted with blood. Carefully, Sirius brought one hand up to caress Remus’ face.

“I love you because of your wit, because of the barbs on your shrewd tongue,” he continued, adjusting his gaze so he could look into Remus’ battered face and pretend he was looking back. “But I also love you because of your warmth and your kindness.”

There was no stir in Remus’ face. “I love you because of that uncommon color of your eyes that matches the color of the honey that you add to your tea. And I love you because of the way your hair looks in the morning when you slept really well.”

Sirius closed his eyes, stroking his thumb along Remus’ jaw. “But mostly I love you because of the way you loved me _first_. Because no one else will _ever_ love me like that.” 

With a last sigh, Sirius collapsed into the chair James had been sitting in before he arrived, taking Remus’ hand into his and tracing patterns into his limp palm. He would stay all night. Poppy could try her best to make him leave, but he was staying. He would always stay.

The faintest of breaths pushed forth from Remus’ lips and Sirius immediately drew his head up. One of Remus’ eyes peered open. Inside, as golden and as bright as they had ever been.

“That was way better than reading it in a note,” he grinned, as best he could. With a tearful and grateful laugh, Sirius sprung from his seat and pressed a kiss to Remus’ lips. It tasted like blood – like blood sweetened with sugar and honey.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments, or you can send me a shout on tumblr [@mollymarymarie](https://mollymarymarie.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
